Phantom Rebel
by Novus Maximus
Summary: Earth is not ready. It will be, but not now. To preserve the balance and escape the lies, Danny Phantom must travel to a galaxy far far away.-Discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

Phantom Rebel

-DP-STR-

 **A/N: Hi, this story will have Danny joining from before the start of season one Spark of the Rebellion. I know that there is another story that has the same premise, and as such all that is common between the two stories (namely how Danny gets to know Ezra and what forces him to leave Earth, and the merger of his two forms) is to be attributed to ImpulsivePage84, writer of DP Rebel. I take no credit for these three ideas as I got them from him (or her).**

 **This story will not feature a Danny/Sabine…I think. If you want to, I can make it happen, if not, then romances will go as in the show.**

 **The Star Wars galaxy is in the same universe as DP, though not in the same galaxy, so it is possible for Danny to return by ship to Earth.**

 **Danny, being a halfa, does not need a constant source of ectoplasm to keep his ghost half going, and he will be extremely powerful with The Force. He has also mastered teleportation, duplication, and turning to smoke and has gained pyrokenisis and electrokenisis. These two usually use emotions such as anger and hate to fuel them (the equivalent of the dark side of the Force), but he has been thought by the masters of pyrokenisis how to use the force of will to fuel them instead of anger and hate.**

 **Danny and Ezra are like brothers. And Danny is not stupid. He can actually invent stuff to hunt ghosts.**

 **Ezra: 14 years**

 **Danny: 16 and a half**

 **Danielle may be in this story, but** _ **IF**_ **that is to happen it will not occur until the timeline reaches the second season.**

 **-DP-STR-**

Chapter 1: Prologue

Danny POV

It has been a long night because of the box ghost. I mean seriously none of my more powerful enemies have left the confines of the Zone. Walker has been replaced, so there is actually law and order in that place, and the ghosts that do come out are so weak that even the most pathetic hunter can deal with them.

Ever since Vlad died the word is at peace. But me? Not a chance in hell is that going to happen. If I even dare to take a vacation then everybody will be on my case that I'm lazy. ME the guy that saved their sorry asses from being blown to oblivion and the guy that stopped a madman from conquering the entire f-in planet.

This could all stop if the GIW will listen to me and close the dam portals.

But it is of no use. They are the same thick headed humans that we all know and love.

At least I can find comfort in my friends, family and girlfriend…Yea right, like that was ever an option. The bastards that I trusted with my deepest fears and secrets only used me. When I first began they were all ecstatic to help me become a superhero so they can live in peace knowing that there is someone that will wake up at three in the morning to protect them. Not only that, but with my secret revealed, Sam only dated me so she can have some publicity to sell her 'protect the environment' campaign. Tucker only wanted me as a friend so he could get his hands on my parent's tech and Jazz used me as a pet project for her college thesis. What makes it worse is that my own parents want to experiment on me so they can turn more people into halfas. The moment I discovered their research I went to Clockwork.

And this brings us to present day and me standing in front of him.

I silently float through the corridors of his keep. Reaching the central chamber I watch him observing a picture of a young boy, no more than 14 dressed in an orange outfit staring at a picture of two parents holding their child. Probably his parents.

We stare for a while at the picture, neither of us saying anything. It was irrelevant at this point.

"There are there doors open for you" Clockwork began to say" one leads back to your home and family" I snort at that" one leads to the Crown" he paused and turned to me. Ancient eyes searching my very soul" and the last leads to another galaxy". My eyes widen. He already knows what I will choose. He already knows what awaits me on the other side of the wormhole he will create for me, should I choose to follow that path."But the question remains: what will you choose?"

Time stood still as I weighed my options. It would be for the best that I should leave. For all I know those people might need me. I turn my gaze to a pedestal that holds the Reality Gauntlet and said"I choose door three" my eyes return to him only to see him smiling.

"A wise choice, but before you leave you must do one more thing"

I nodded and took the gauntlet.

After I arrived home I went to the GIW main base and destroyed Vlad's portal and erased the research that he made, whose firewall they were still trying to crack, but not before I took a copy with myself. Using the gauntlet, I made sure that any trace of such technology does not exist anymore. The same went with all their halfa research and any other harmful material.

I then teleported home, where I was greeted by my parents looking angry

"What were you thinking Danny" Maddie screeched" you destroyed a century worth of work and research!"

I didn't even flinch."I'm leaving. Earth is not yet ready for the technology and possibilities of inter-dimensional travel. I already checked with Clockwork. He said that in five hundred years, humans will be ready, but not before. When that time comes the halfa race will rise again, but for that to happen, humanity must learn new lessons and to do so there must be a clean slate from which to start."

They looked at me, surprise and fear in their eyes, but I continued

"I am sorry but I must do this. I will not kill you, but I will erase your memories as well as the worlds. None will know the name Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom. I will reset paranormal research to the state it was in 1950. There it will stagnate for 500 years until the right people are born to carry that torch"

I finished and gave them an apologetic smile then I went ghost, beamed them out of the house and incinerated it. Everyone looked up at me in shock, but I shook it off. Raising high in the air I activated the gauntlet and erased the world's memories of ghosts and anything associated to them. In the last minute I sent a message to my clone telling her of what has happened, and then I pulled all ghosts that were currently on Earth back into the ghost zone. Finally with the last ounce of my power I opened a portal to a room in Clockworks tower the moment I stepped through everything went black.

 **The following morning**

I woke up with Clockwork next to me. He smiled" How do you feel?"

"Better"

"Follow me then"

We arrived in the main chamber. Clockwork turned to me

"If you are to leave earth, then you must be able to mingle with their society in the place that I will be sending you. I will merge your ghost form and human form so that Dan can never happen and I will give you the appropriate clothing and knowledge to survive where you are going."

"Thank you"

"You must also be aware that after the merger is done you will be extremely hard to kill, but if you are killed, then you will fade in oblivion. Also you will be immortal and you will stop aging at the age of twenty four."

"Wait, immortal?"I asked shocked

"Yes you will be immortal. In fact you always were immortal, after the portal incident, of course, but now you will retain a human form for eternity. One of the benefits though is that you will no longer be sterile. You will become a true halfa the kind of witch your race was always meant to be. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

Clockwork raised his staff and a blue glow encoumpoused me. I felt at peace with myself, with everything around me, I felt connected to everyone and everything. Clockwork summoned a mirror and I saw myself. I still had my well toned body, but now my skin was slightly tan, my eyes were still blue, but they had swirls of green in them and my hair was still raven black exept for the white stripe going down the middle of my head.

Clockwork then took out a set of clothes. Black pants, black shirt, black armor with white stripes on it, shoulder guards, shin and knee guards, black combat boots and a holster on my left tigh. After I put them on I opened my mouth, but I was cut off.

"If you wish, you can change bought to your human form and ghost form, but this will remain your default form, also I think you will need this" he said pulling out a black and silver gun( **same model as Sabine's guns)** " so that you can defend yourself. You can't be going around using your powers"

I looked at him in shocked"D-do you expect me to kill people? What if I become Dan? I can't kill humans or ghost it-"I was cut short when he clasps a hand on my mouth ending my rant.

"You will never become Dan, you made sure of that. Just because you kill, does not mean that you will turn evil. You will be forced to kill many times during your new life; it will eventually become a routine. So long as you take no pleasure in killing then you will not turn evil. Remember that you kill only for survival."

I nodded and stealthed the gun. Clockwork also gave me a helmet with a thin line that housed cameras. It also had a respirator and communication system. It was black with a white strip on top.

Lastly he raised the staff again and a golden glow shot out towards me. I suddenly knew the language, the technology, the races I was about to meat and their history.

I began moving towards the portal that had opened when Clockwork stopped me."Where you are going, there are people with special powers. They call it The Force it surrounds them, binds them and connects them together. It draws its power from the realm of the dead so when you arrive there, your power over the force will be unmatched. Keep the knowledge that you know of the force to yourself until you find someone to teach you how to use it for good."

"I understand, thank you for everything…dad" and with that I stepped through the portal only to fall flat on my face and have an angry looking kid snaring at me.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

 **Ezra POV**

I was just sitting on my bed when a swirling green portal opened in the room. I jumped and prepared myself for whatever was to come out. So, when it… or rather he came out I was in for quite a surprise. He looked older than me, was dressed in some kind of armor, if I didn't know better I would say that he is Mandalorian and what was weirder, I had this feeling that I should trust him. I think I will trust him, after all the 'feeling' never guided me wrong, but in any case I prepared my slingshot in case he wasn't friendly.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I said with as much anger as possible

He then stood up and took off his helmet. He had raven black hair with a white stripe down the middle blue eyes with a tint of green and he was exuding this feeling of a conditioned warrior.

"My name is Danny Phantom and as you can see, I'm not from this galaxy. Could you please tell me where I am?"

"My name is Ezra Bridger, you are in my home. Now get out"

"Wait, your home, do you live here by yourself? Where are your parents? You can't be older than 14"

"I am 14 and I have been on my own since I was a kid"

"Could you let me stay here for a while? I can pull my own weight"

I frowned. The 'feeling' told me to trust him, and if he can help with steeling food than all the better for me.

"All right" I said disengaging my sling" you can stay here, but you have to help me with steeling food"

"Deal"

"Get some ret. We start tomorrow"

 **The next day, Afternoon**

Well that went well. Earlier today we left for the market. We were nearly done stealing from a vendor when storm troopers came around the corner. The vendor called us thieves so we ran for it. Unfortunately we ran into an alley. And then things got interesting.

A storm trooper aimed at me and fired. I was surely dead, but then Danny did the unthinkabide. He jumped and took the shot for me; what's more he seemed to just shrug it off like an annoyance. He then returned fire with his pistol. A stray shot disarms him; I saw that seeing as I was hiding behind him all this time. In retaliation he fired a green beam from his hand disintegrating the soldier. I stood in shock; after all I just saw Danny completely vaporizes a storm trooper in what looked like zilch effort. The rest of the squad threw thermal bombs at us, intent on vaporizing us, but Danny put up a green force field that took the blast head on, and didn't even collapse. The troopers resumed their fire. Danny then told me to grab onto him, and suddenly I was back at the tower.

"What was that, how did you do that or better yet what are you?"

He chuckled" I will tell you if you allow me to stay with you"

"Deal" I replied eagerly

We climbed into the tower and he took a seat at the table, and I took one in front of him. Danny removed his helmet and unholstered his gun and placed them on the table.

"You want to know what I am."

"Yes"

"All right, first off some background knowledge. There is a parallel dimension to this universe called The Ghost Zone. It is where the spirits of the dead go if they have unfinished business." My eyes bulged out of my head at this information. Could they possible still be…"My parents are ghost hunters and when I was 14 they built a ghost portal…

 **-DP-STR-**

I stood in silence absorbing everything he said to me about who he is who he was and I couldn't help but feel small. I was standing in the presence of, for all intents and proposes, a god. A being who did not wish for power, and when it was given to him, he used it to help others, even if it meant oblivion, as he put it.

"Anny other questions?" Danny asked

"Can you teach me how to fight?" I asked meekly and he smiled

 **5 months later**

 **Danny POV**

The past five months have been interesting. Living with Ezra thought me a lot. My powers have increased as well, to the point that I surpassed Dan of all things.

After our initial encounter with storm troopers, Ezra asked me to thatch him to fight, something that I was glad to do. I can still make mincemeat out of him in seconds, but I do have more practice and experience. This being said he is improving rapidly and I think that he is Force sensitive, though I can't be sure.

We were out on the balcony talking, when we see a Star Destroyer headed for the city and we start to get the infamous 'feeling'.

 **-DP-STR-**

 **A/N: Hope you liked it. The next chapter will hopefully come within one month.**


	2. Chapter 2: Spark of the Rebelion

**A/N: Due to popular demand this will be a Danny/Sabine story, but don't expect it to be love at first sight. Anyway here it is and please enjoy Spark of the Rebellion. Also Danny will have a new ability. While I originally planned to use this in episode 15 of season 2 The Call, I decided to use it as a way to introduce Danny in a more imposing manner. One thing to note is that he will not be using it anymore until the timeline reaches the episode previously mentioned, and due to its use, I'm putting Danny's powers on coldown. That means no flight, invisibility, intangibility, ecto-blast, shields, ghostly wail, cryo-; pyro-; electrochenisis or ghost form. He will only have strength, senses, speed and healing factor. I'm doing this, so that Danny doesn't feel overpowered and to also maintain and preserve the timeline until Breaking Ranks. I mean, come on, do you think that Kanan or Danny (you'll see the full extent of their relationship here) would allow Ezra to infiltrate an imperial academy if they have the option of Danny waltzing intangible and invisible through the door and simply snatching the decoder from the device?**

 **-DP-STR-**

Chapter 1: Spark of the Rebellion

Danny and Ezra were standing on the balcony of their home tower. It has been some time since they met and despite their shaky start they became as close as brothers. In fact they saw each other as such. Danny was the older overprotective brother that always pulled the younger more adventurous brother out of trouble.

"Do you miss them?" Ezra suddenly asked

"Who?" Danny inquired

"Your family and friends"

Danny sighed" Yes, I know I shouldn't, not after what they've done to me, but I can't help but forgive them. I just can't hold a grudge and you know what happens when I lose control of my anger"

Ezra shivered. That day was still fresh in his mind like it happened yesterday. He had been captured by the empire and one of the storm troopers knocked him out… in front of Danny. He was only out for a couple of seconds, and thankfully he was the only prisoner of the transport, but then was when he woke up he saw what Danny could truly become. For the first time he saw him change in his Ghost form. He had a skintight spandex, white flaming DP logo on his chest, triangular white collar, white boots and a white belt. The rest was black. He also had a cape, black on the outside and white on the inside. His hair had turned completely white and his eyes were neon green that were burning like hellfire with red beginning to seep into them. He was also glowing.

 **Ezra POV**

Firstly he went and dragged me out of the crossfire and then it started.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _He was floating a couple of meters off the ground looking down on the storm troopers with fury in his eyes. Above him storm clouds were gathering. He raised his arms above his head and created a ball of ectoplasm. Then he dropped the shields that I thing was holding his true power concealed._

 **-DP-STR-**

On the Ghost, Kanan Jarrus was having a meeting with his shipmates when he felt a disturbance in the Force. It was powerful, so much so that he had to sit down.

"Kanan, are you all right?" asked Hera, observing his odd behavior

"Yes, but there is a disturbance in the Force, something is about to happen and I don't know what it is, but I do know that the power is of the Ancient kind, the kind that I thought only existed in tales told to us as younglings."

The others looked worried. They may not know the Force, but even they knew this was serious.

For Kanan it was hard to even describe it. He had never felt such power, not even when Order 66 happened. He hated to admit it, but he hoped that whoever this being was, he was not an imperial.

 **-DP-STR-**

 _The wave of power hit me like a tidal wave. It was old, Ancient. I have never felt something quite like this. Now I realize what Danny was talking about when he said that he had the power of the ages._

 _Danny readies himself to kill the troopers. I have to stop him because this might mentally and morally destroy him._

" _Stop!" I yelled_

 _He turned to me with wide eyes, then he turned to the three frighten stormtoopers below him, then finally at himself. The look on his face was one of horror and self-loathing. He instantly transformed back to his original form and fell to the ground. I took his gun and shot the three troopers._

 _When we arrived back at the tower I asked him_

" _What was that?"_

 _He looked at me"Have I ever told you the story of how I first met Clockwork?"_

 _I shook my head no. He smiled weakly._

 _-END FLASBACK-_

"Yes, I don't think anyone needs a reminder" he looked saddened "hey, it was not your fault, and you know that there is a difference between doing it and almost doing it" I said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, then I pulled him into a hug" you've done so much for me, that was the least I can do to repay you"

He chuckled

"You know, you're kinda clingy"

I looked at him with wide eyes and he hugged me tighter" Though I wouldn't have you any other way"

I really do love him. He was the brother I never had. The family I never had and I knew that he would never leave me.

 **Danny POV**

I smiled as my little brother buried his head in my chest. I mean how can you not love the guy and I do not care what everyone says, but he is my little brother. True I didn't have his childhood and I wasn't there for most of it, but we were bought there for each other when we needed it. And it's not like I don't know hardship. Back on Earth, before I gained my ghost powers my parents were negligent at best. They pawned me off to Jazz who was only three at the time, but she raised me nonetheless. Because of this she began to hate me saying that if I wasn't born, then our parents would have spent more time with her.

At least Ezra had some good memories left of his parents. Clockwork knows I don't.

We separated and continued to watch the city from our tower.

 **Third person POV**

Sometime later they saw the shadow of a Star Destroyer coming over them and they decided to investigate. Danny and Ezra arrived into town just in time to see an imperial patrol harassing a merchant.

"Your identification. Now!" one of them demanded

"I'm just trying to sell a couple of jogans here" the merchant defended

"All trade must be registered with the empire" the second one stated

The merchant muttered something under his breath, but it was not quite enough and the patrol took him in under the charge of treason.

Seeing this Danny asked Ezra." Think you can steal one of their communicators?"

"Is that how little faith you have in me? Who taught you to steal again?"

Danny chuckled" You; now get in there and get me that communicator"

Getting near them, Ezra raised his hands above his head" Hello, mister a spare jogan?"

"Move along loth-rat" the fat one barked

"Sorry, sorry, not looking for trouble"

With this he turned and pocketed one of their communicators and brought it back to Danny

"To easy" Ezra said smugly

Danny chuckled" Indeed it was". Using the voice modulator that he installed in his helmet he spoke into the communicator.

" _All officers to the main square, this is a code-red emergency"_

The patrol let the merchant down and threw his basket to the ground

"This is your lucky day Lothal scum" the thin one sneered

Danny and Ezra walked up to the merchant and Danny continued to speak in the com

" _Stay on alert, repeat this is a code-red"_

Danny then closed down the com and disengaged the voice modulator. He bent down to help up the merchant while Ezra took some jogans

"Thank you" the merchant said and offered him a jogan. Danny refused.

"There is no need, I'm sure my brother already took some from your stock" Danny shot Ezra a glare to which he just shrugged sheepishly."I hope you won't mind"

The merchant stared at them wide eyed.

Danny turned to Ezra" I'm going to check the black market. Please try to stay out of trouble"

"O come on, I don't always get into trouble" Ezra whined and Danny shot him a disbelieving look "Ok, ok I'll be nice"

"That's all I'm asking" Danny deplaned

With that Danny left in one direction and Ezra took to the rooftops.

 **Danny POV**

I was just talking to one of my contacts in the black market when I heard an explosion. I shook it off and went to the rendezvous point where I was suppose to meet Ezra, but on the way there I heard speeder bikes incoming and to my greater surprise Ezra was on the lead bike followed by a human and a Lasat.

"Great, just what I needed to make this day perfect" I grumbled under my breath

I quickly turned and ran towards the nearest wall climbing it quickly. I began to jump from roof to roof in pursuit, but I couldn't keep up, so I headed straight for the city portal.

When I arrived I saw a TIE destroying the speeder bike the man used to pursue Ezra, then it turned to give chase to him. This made me mad. I transformed to my rarely used ghost form so that I could hide my identity and took off in pursuit of the T IE, unfortunately I couldn't get to him in time and Ezra was rescued by some ship, I think it belongs to the man I saw chasing Ezra. I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw two Ties bearing down on me. This will NOT be fun.

 **Ezra POV**

Well, this is perfect. Not only did I manage to disobey Danny, but now I'm stuck on a ship. I think I saw Danny fighting off two TIEs at one point.

The ship wobbles and the Lasat, Zeb, falls on me. Let's just say that my comment on his bodily odor din not bode well for me, so I got thrown in some sort of storage locker. Thankfully it had a cooling duct so I could escape, but not for long since I fell out near some sort of chair, then I saw it.

I was in space.

The TIEs starting firing.

I was going to die! And what was worse, if I died I was not so sure that my spirit wouldn't be hunted down by Danny.

 **Danny POV**

I manage go get the TIEs off my tail and then I immediately started to ascent. I found out when I was looking over a hiperdrive schematic how I could use my portal generation powers to accelerate myself to hyperspead, though it did take a lot out of me, and it would leave me out of power for at least a couple of weeks. This happened because I burned through a lot of ectoplasm while doing this, and there is no easy way to replace it. Back on Earth, I was living in a house bathed in ectoplasmic radiation and I could always head into the GZ to top off my tank, but now my core will have to do all the work and since I will have to shut it down so to avoid damage to it I won't have access to my ghostly abilities. Thank Clockwork that I still retain my strength, speed; heighten senses, endurance and healing factor. The one other time I did travel at hyperspead, I barely had enough power left to land safely.

I reached space and obtained orbital velocity, there I saw the ship that took Ezra, so I marked it in case it escaped. I didn't do much, just fired a low power ecto-ray at its hull and then I'll just track my ectoplasm. It was easier in this galaxy anyway, much less background ectoplasm. Though that was bought a blessing and a curse.

The ship accelerated to hyperspead, but not until we managed to destroy the TIEs.

 **Ezra POV**

We accelerated to hyperspead and I was brought to the cockpit, where I could see the entire crew.

The green Twi'leck asked" Hello, who are you?"

"My name is Ezra Bridger, you?"

"I am Hera Syndula, this is Kanan Jarrus" she pointed to the man beside her" he is Zeb and she is Sabine" she pointed to the Last and Mandalorian behind me

Kanan asked me" Before we begin, tell me, do you know him?" he showed me a picture of Danny in ghost form dog fighting with a TIE in… space? My eyes widen.

"So you do know him"

"Yes, he is my best friend. His name is Danny Phantom"

They seemed taken aback by my confession, but then an alarm started beeping. Hera turned to see what it was about.

"We're being followed!"

"By who, imperials?" asked Kanan concerned

Hera frowned." No, not by imperials, that isn't a ship, but it is someone"

My eyes widen at that. O man I was in deep shit with Danny.

 **Danny POV**

I focused on the area surrounding me, on the fabric of the universe itself and I pictured where I wanted to go calculating in my mind the trajectory. My blue-white transformation ring appeared. It split in two traveling up and down. It first stopped around my chest and hips, then my knees and shoulders and finally it stopped at my feet and head. The stars around me turned blue and they became a tunnel. Several minutes later I was approaching the ship.

 **Ezra POV**

Their jaws were practically dethatched from their skulls when they identified the object approaching them. After all it's not just any day that you manage to get your hand on the friend of a being that can travel threw hyperspace and that can obliterate TIEs with ease. I was the least surprised of the bunch. I knew that Danny can survive in space; I just didn't know that he can travel at hyperspead.

"He's closing in!" Hera shouted

"Everyone defensive positions" Kanan ordered. This snapped me out of my thoughts

"NO!"

They looked at me inquisetly

"I mean, he's probable just worried because he thinks I've been kidnapped or something like that. Don't worry, as long as I'm not in any danger he won't hurt anyone."

Their faces showed that what I said was the wrong thing" What I mean, is that as long as you don't threaten to kill him or me, he's pretty cool. Heck he might even help you with your mission."

This seem to shock them and Kanan asked" Why would he help us?"

"Because that's who he is, no matter how hard I try to get it through his tick head that helping people fight the empire is not worth it, he just pushes back harder. He seems scary right now because his in his ghost form and he is extremely overprotective, trust me the imperial prison complex learned that the hard way."

Now they just seemed afraid. The prison thing was two months ago. I was brought in under the charge of assault. In less than a day the alarms sounded off and Danny came bursting through the door to my cell, dead or unconscious troopers at his sides.

 **Third person POV**

Danny was approaching the Ghost. Meanwhile the crew was in the common room waiting to meet their visitor with Ezra in front of them.

Danny phased inside and allowed himself to be captured by the gravitational field of the ship. Waiting just a moment he phased through the wall and floated in front of the crew. They were all standing slack jawed as he floated there. His gaze turned to Ezra who fidgeted slightly.

"Hi, Danny. As you can see I am ok so there is no need to worry."

Danny sighed and addressed the crew" I am sorry for scaring you"

This snapped them out of their daze and Kanan said" No problem"

Danny nodded and reverted to his original form (and shut down his core) an act witch shocked the crew. Now in his armor, he retracted his helmet allowing them to see his real face."Thank you for saving him"

Hera responded, "It was nothing at all, but first could you tell us what exactly you are?"

Danny was skeptical at the beginning, but then he started having the same feeling he had when he first met with Ezra. Eventually, with much persuasion from Ezra, he relented. Though he only told them about who he was and how he came to be and not his powers.

 **-DP-STR-**

The Ghost has spent two hours in hyperspace while the crew listened to Danny's story about who he is.

"Wow" said Sabine

"She's right, what you told us here should not be possible" Zeb said

"And yet here I am" resorted Danny

"And yet here you are" restated Kanan

"Good, now with the pleasantries out of the way, can you please tell me what Ezra did to get involved in this mess?"

Kanan nodded and told him what happened. At the end, Danny had an amused smile on his face.

"I hope you're not mad" Ezra said meekly.

"Mad, of course I'm mad, you disobeyed what I said" Ezra looked down in shame and Danny put a comforting hand on his shoulder" but I'm also very proud. You managed to outsmart all three of them and you got the crate on the ship" Danny finished with a smile. Ezra's eyes widened and he threw his arms around Danny's neck hugging him tight.

The rest of the crew was looking at them with smiles on their faces. While they may not be brothers by blood, they did act like siblings.

While this was going on Kanan was thinking. He already saw that Ezra was Force Sensitive, seeing as he leaped with the crate on the ship and he was most definitely sure that Danny was as well, so he decided to put it to the test.

"Danny, please come with me" requested Kanan. Danny was taken aback by the strange request, but complied nonetheless." The rest of you stay here"

Arriving at Kanan's quarters, Kanan opened the door and invited Danny inside. Then he went and retrieved his light saber and holocron.

"What do you know about the Force?"

"Not much, only what my godfather told me. It surrounds us, binds us and connects us together. I am assuming that you are a Jedi then?" asked Danny

Kanan smiled at his deduction and invited him to sit on a chair. He then handed Danny the holocron.

"Open it" Kanan instructed

After a few seconds of silence Danny understood what he meant and focused on the cube before him. Slowly the sides began to turn and expand outwards. When they reached a certain distance, a hologram started playing

" _This is Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi, I regret to inform you that bought our Jedi Order and the Republic has fallen with the dark shadow of the empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi. Trust in the Force."_

 **-DP-STR-**

Danny was dumbstruck. He just opened a Jedi holocron. A JEDI _HOLOCRON_. His eyes bulged out of his head at what that meant. He did remember Clockwork's warning about him being Force sensitive, but never in a million years would he think that he was actually going to become a Force user. Danny looked up at Kanan, disbelief on his face, while Kanan just had a smile on his face.

"W-what does this mean?" asked Danny in a weak voice, handing Kanan the Holocron, its sides still rotated

"It means that you are Force sensitive. I'm not so sure, but I think Ezra might be as well" Kanan paused, allowing Danny to absorb this information" I want to give him the same test I gave you, to open the holocron. Also" Kanan turned to look Danny in the eye" I would like to teach you… bought of you" at this Danny lost control of his jaw, which promptly fell wide opened. After regaining his composure, Danny responded" I… I'll need some time to think about this"

"Of course, I'll ask Hera to let you stay in the cockpit for the duration of our visit"

 **-DP-STR-**

 **On Lothal**

Kanan and Hera were have just exited the cockpit, leaving Danny inside. Ezra, Sabine and Zeb were in Tarkintown delivering relief supplies.

Kanan stopped Hera and she turned to face him. Seeing the look on his face, she became worried

"What is it, love?" she asked sweetly

Kanan showed her the opened holocron and Hera gasped, covering her mouth with her hand

"Danny opened it" Kanan answered the unspoken question

"How has he taken it?"

"Surprisingly good" he answered. Hera chuckled" is it surprisingly good for a human or surprisingly good for someone like him"

"Eee, that's still up for debate" replied Kanan

"You know, I can hear you" stated Danny o so casually, causing Hera and Kanan to jump in surpiese and opened the door revealing Danny in his chair.

"How…" all that Kanan managed to was choke out

"Enhanced hearing. Those of my kind, the halfas have enhanced senses"

"That is what you call yourselves; halfas?" asked Hera surprised

"That is what the first of our kind called himself. I know, it's dumb, but then again it represents us perfectly" said Danny

"It's still a good name, I like it" Kanan replied" So, have you thought about my offer?"

"I have. Do you think that Ezra is Force sensitive?"

"I do"

"Then if you convince him to become your apprentice, I will follow him" Kanan was about to interrupt, but Danny raised a hand to stop him" Please understand that I will not abandon Ezra, even if it means I won't become a Jedi. I made him a promise that we will stick together until death claims one of us"

Bought Hera and Kanan were shocked to hear Danny's declaration, but they have seen how much he loves Ezra and what he will do to protect him. Kanan nodded and they walked out of the cockpit. Then Hera asked Danny

"How come you're not floating?"

"What?"Asked Danny surprised

"You told us that ghosts have the power of flight and with you being half ghost I thought that you might have that power too, why just not use it instead of having to walk?" at this point all three of them stopped, Kanan being just as curious to hear the answer

"Oookayy, well it's because 1. It will creep people out and I don't want my powers to become common knowledge and 2. I can't" replied Danny

"What do you mean, you can't. We just saw you fly through space to get here!"Asked Kanan confused

Danny sighed" All ghosts and Halfas have a core. It is the source of our powers and it is situated around our heart" Danny pointed to his chest" for me to get here I had to expend every ounce of ectoplasmic energy I had within me, and when I transformed back to this form, I shut down my core to prevent permanent damage. It will take longer to recover, bur within several weeks I should be as good as new"

"What do you mean, longer than usual, and what powers?"Asked Kanan

"On my planet there was relatively high concentration of ectoplasm compared to the infinitesimal amounts found here. Furthermore I was sitting above a ghost portal that bathed the entire house in ectoplasmic radiation and if I needed a quick recharge, I could just go into the GZ and absorb the ambient ectoplasm there. Over here, now in this universe I have no readily available source of ectoplasm which means that my core has to produce it. But with the level of power that I had to produce to get here it will take three weeks until I have enough ectoplasm to safely restart my core, after that my reserves should be full in about a day or two" replied Danny

"All right and what about your powers" asked Hera

Danny was still reluctant to offer up this information, but if he wanted to be trusted, he had to thrust them."My powers are divided into two categories. The powers that come genetically from me being a Halfa and the powers that stem from my core. My genetical powers consist in advanced strength, speed, agility, endurance and enhanced senses and a healing factor. My core powers; my flight, invisibility, intangibility, ecto energy manipulation, teleportation, duplication, cryo-;pyro-;electrochenisis, ghostly wail, portal generation and hyper luminal acceleration"

Bought Kanan and Hera were left stunned at the new information but something seemed to stand out." What is a ghostly wail and what do you mean by portal generation?" asked Kanan

Danny smiled" After I have my core back online I will show you, but if you are impatient ask Ezra, or the imperial prison complex" this left bought Kanan and Hera wide eyed" as for portal generation it does exactly what it says on the tin. I can generate wormholes between two points in space-time; the only problem is that I don't have enough power even when at full strength to rip a hole through the fabric of the universe. I could on Earth because the Ghost Zone was significantly closer on the dimensional plain, which made it easier to draw upon it for power."

 **-DP-STR-**

 **Danny POV**

I was in the mess hall of the Ghost when Sabine entered.

"Hello, I'm Danny" I greeted and struck my hand out. She shook it" Sabine, it's a pleasure to know you"

She took off her helmet and my heart skipped a bit. She was beautiful, no scratch that, she was gorgeous. Unfortunately my drooling was cut short by Ezra inside coming inside

"Not to good at following directions, are you?" Sabine asked

"Not so much. You?" Ezra said while rubbing the back of his neck. I wonder if he picked that up from me. I internally chuckle at Ezra's poor attempt at a flirt. That's another thing; two months after I arrived in this galaxy, we happened to stumble on a couple that were engaged in lovemaking.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _Ezra and I were going back to the tower after a late night transaction in the city. On the road back we heard moans and before I could stop him, Ezra went to investigate. He found a male and a female… procreating. Unfortunately he was spotted and I had to carry him back to the tower. When we arrived, before I could scold him he asked_

" _Hey, Danny, what were those two doing?" he asked with a sweet innocent smile_

" _What do you mean what were they doing, you just saw them having…" my mind stopped when it fully processed the meaning of Ezra's question and my jaw went slack. Ezra was still looking at me with an innocent smile on his face._

" _Ezra, did anyone tell you about sex?"_

" _What is sex?" he asked. I had to sit down, but I knew that there was no escaping the question. I would have at least hoped it will be at least twenty more years before I had to do this._

 _-END FLASHBACK-_

Sabine chuckles "Never been my specialty"

"Who are you people? I mean you're not thieves exactly?" Ezra asked

"We're not exactly anything. In some ways we're a team, a crew, a family" Sabine responded

At the mention of the word family, Ezra's face fell. I feel sad for him. He had to live all on his own since he was seven, and although we see each other as brothers, we are not blood. I know the wanting to be with your own blood, with me it wanted to be with my own kind, but the universe had to make it such the only person who could understand me fully was evil and now dead.

"What happened to your real family?" Ezra finally asked

"The empire. What happened to yours?" Sabine asked

At that moment the door opened and Zeb comes through" Kanan wants us in the common room"

Then he turned to Chopper, the droid" If he tries anything, shoot him" Zeb said referring to Ezra. I feel anger welling up inside me and despite myself; I give a low growl and flash my eyes green involuntarily, while my hand went to my blaster. This seems to spook bought the droid and the Lasat because they bought bolted out of the door, suddenly remembering who they were dealing with.

Sabine gave out a chuckle

"What?" I asked

"Ezra must be really lucky to have someone like you looking out for him. You know not many things scare Zeb so this is an accomplishment in an of its own" Sabine said while looking sad. I raised an eyebrow

"Do I sense a deeper meaning to this?" I asked cautiously

Sabine turned to Ezra" Sabine, my name is Sabine. Also, Ezra cherish him" she said pointing to me" a friend like that, sometimes is worth even more than family" and she left for the common room.

I arrive in the common room just as Zeb throws Ezra to the floor and begins to march towards him. I make my presence known with a cough and put my hand on the grip of my blaster. Seeing this Zeb backs away and avoids my sight. I turn to Kanan who had a surprise on his face.

"I heard about your plans to save the Wookies" I inform them

"And?" Kanan asks, though knowing the answer

"I was wandering if you have room for one more" I said with a slight grin. My answer surprised them, but before they could respond Ezra jumps up and puts his finger in my face

"No, no way are you going to do this. Why would you even do this, you don't know this people, you owe them nothing!" Ezra started to yell. I awaited paiciently until he finished his rant.

"Ezra, do you remember the stories I told you about my life?" I asked. The others were beginning to get curious

"Yes, you always saved people. You stopped ghosts from attacking and taking over the world" Ezra responded. The others seemed shocked

"Do you know why I did that?" I asked putting a lot more pressure in my words

"To defend your home?" he asked meekly

"No" the answer surprised them, well except Ezra. My tone was stern, unwavering" I didn't need to defend my home. After I took down Pariah Dark, the former High King of All Ghosts, I was next in line, I was heir to the throne of an entire dimension and still am until I am slain in battle. You know what I did with that power, I could have had everything I wanted, power, attention, money." I paused" I could have had everything I wanted, but instead I refused. I built a democracy. I striped the title of King of all its powers and I gave them to the people, why? Because it was the right thing to do. When I returned home, I didn't have a normal life, constantly looking over my shoulder to see who is preparing to stab me in the back. I could have stopped this if I stopped protecting people" I continued my rant, until Kanan stopped me

"So why didn't you stop?" he asked calmly. I took a moment to look around and to see the shocked faces of the crew and the frightened face of Ezra. My gaze softened

"Because I had the power" again surprised made its way onto the faces of everyone in the room, even Ezra" I had the power to stop them. The accident that gave me my powers was supposed to kill me, but it didn't. Instead it made me one of the most powerful beings in the universe, so now tell me this, if you had the power to stop someone from dying, to stop a world from being enslaved, wouldn't you?"

Everyone was surprised at what they had heard, but Kanan continued to probe" But there is more, isn't it." He said smiling" You have figured out what the Jedi and the Sith have been trying to figure out for millennia"

"Witch is?" Hera asked curiously

I replied" Power is a burden" this shocked everyone and I stopped for a moment to let it sink in"There are some quotes from my planet. They come from philosophers, warriors, people who had a taeste of power. One of our most famous ancient philosophers, Plato one said that"The measure of a man is what he does with power"" I knelt to Ezra's level who was looking down in shame"I have power Ezra, the price I paid for that power was to stand apart from society, but what I do with that power defines who I really am, if I am good or evil. I choose to stand and fight for those who cannot do so for themselves. I chose to be a protector, not a ruler, do you understand, now Ezra?"

He looked at me with glassy eyes and he looked like he was about to cry

"How can you do this?"Ezra whispered" They hunted you." He screamed, and I instantly knew where this was heading, after all he did see my scars" YOUR OUWN PARENTS HUNTED YOU LIKE AN ANIMAL. The government wanted to capture you, to dissect you, to study you like you were just a mere animal specimen, like you were some kind of unfeeling beast. They use you like a weapon, like you were just a toy for them to play with, until you finally couldn't take it anymore. You built up a democracy from scratch in less than two years while having to deal with your social life in your own world. You rebuild an entire Golden Age for ghosts that want nothing more than to see you tortured, bloody and broken and your head on a spike" Ezra begins to cry and I pull him into a hug, squeezing him tight as to protect him from his feelings and he holds onto me for dear life. I look around the room. Their surprise turned to shock and horror. Hera had a hand to her mouth, Zeb's ears were standing up, and Sabine looked like she was crying, while Kanan just gave me a sad look, understanding that I did not want pity, but under it I saw respect and astonishment for what I had done.

"And after you save them, from certain death, after you save two dimensions from certain destruction, what do they do, they use you. Your parents want to experiment on you so they can gain more power themselves, your best friend used you since before the accident to get a look at your parent's equipment and then to get into a position of power. Your girlfriend wanted to be with you only to serve her own agenda. Your sister used you as a pet philological project. How can you forgive them for what they did to you, for everything that they put you through!?" Ezra sobbed in my shoulder.

"Because I pity them" Ezra pulled away slightly looking at me with red eyes from crying like I had gone mad" I pity them because they threw away their one and only chance to have a better society and for that I had to erase the memories of an entire planet. I sealed the breaches between the realm of the living and the realm of the dead. Remember what I told you. My people, the Halfas will rise again, but they will not stay on Earth. I made sure that they have guidance to help them through their early years. In my wrightings I made one thing clear to not stay on Earth. Why do you think I left? Humanity, the earthling specifically, aren't ready, in fact it will never be, what I said when I left was more of a message of hope than a message of truth" I said with a small smile on my face. Ezra wiped his eyes with his hands and returned the smile.

"Earth, as it is will not survive another millennium, but before they destroy themselves, a portion of the more enlighten beings on that planet will leave, and I will find them and use my knowledge that I will gain while in this galaxy to guide them to a better future"

I redirected my attention towards the crew.

"So, will you allow me to join you on this mission?"I asked. This seemed to draw them out of their musing

"Of course, we could use the firepower" said Hera

 **Hera POV**

I sat there and listened to Ezra while he was crying his eyes out in Danny's shoulder. I think I get it. Ezra has no parents and he's afraid of losing the one person who cares for him, who has been there for him. I can't help but feel bought proud and sad. Proud that Danny has such strong morals and sad as to what he's had to endure. I can't even begin to imagine how he feels, all alone, his family abandoned him, his friends used him, his world used him like a weapon for their own game. But something intrigued me. Danny said that he defeated the former king of ghosts and took his throne, but instead of keeping it to himself, he gave the power away, but even better, he didn't leave a power vacuum for factions to squabble over, instead he built a democratic system where the king is only a symbol, a human, or in this case ghost, pillow upon which a crown could rest, but the king had no real power. This makes me wonder, what if we get him to become Emperor, I'm sure Fulcrum would be more than interested to hear about Danny and his past. I mentally slapped myself. Everyone has a limit of how much darkness he or she can take, no, I won't make him do this, but still, to rebuild a golden age in two years….

Danny looked between me and Ezra signaling he wanted me to take care of him for the duration of the mission. I nod

"Ezra, come with me, we'll be staying in the cockpit until the others get back"

 **-DP-STR-**

We stayed in silence for a few minutes as the Ghost traveled through hyperspace.

"You are really lucky, you know that" I finally said and Ezra looked at me with a blank face" To have someone to care for you like Danny does" a smile broke on his face and in that moment I could see how much he loves him. And to think that they only knew each other for a little more than six months, remarkable.

"I know, he is the best" he chuckled" you know, when I was sick a couple of months back he was ready to storm the imperial academy for medicine. In the end he ended up using his cryochinesis to make a diamond and traded that in exchange for medical service"

I was impressed. It seems that Danny is ready to do anything for his family, or those that he considers family, but at the same time remain detached enough that should something happen to them he could still keep a level head. Now I think I know why the Jedi forbid attachment, and Danny summaries it himself when he spoke about power to Ezra. The price he had to pay for power was to stand apart from society, at least until his race will rise again.

 **-DP-STR-**

The ship was a trap, a way to capture us; luckily we managed to escape without losing anybody, all thanks to Ezra. Or so we thought.

 **Danny POV**

It was a relief. The raid itself was a disaster. We were played like fools, luckily Ezra saved us and I could not be more proud. I was sitting in one of the chairs on the bridge of the Ghost when Zeb walked in. He seemed sad about something. Then I say it, or rather didn't see him.

"Zeb, where's Ezra?" I asked and he looked at me sadly

"Well, you see I was on my way to the Ghost… the kid got grabbed by Kallus" he finally admitted

"WHAT!" I screamed

"Garazeb Orrelios!"

"Don't worry, they'll go easy on him, he's just a kid and besides, we were going to dump them anyway, this saves us fuel"

In that moment I felt my heart go cold

 **Kanan POV**

I was observing the scene in shock. I was angry at Zeb for what he did but before I could speak out and stop Hera's rant I felt something cold. I didn't notice that everyone stopped speaking and looked towards Danny. The look of his face, more importantly his eyes, was truly frightening. Instead of their usual blue-green or all green, they were a deep crimson red. I could feel anger and hate spewing out of every pore and into the Force. But then something happened and I don't know how, but he lost control of his power and I felt it. I only felt this kind of power one other time during my life. Four months back I was hit with the same tidal wave of power as now, but this was even more intense, due to my proximity to its source.

Then he did something that surprised me. Instead of running Zeb through like I would have done, he stopped and took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and when he reopened them the red faded leaving his normal eyes instead.

"You will devise a plan to find and retrieve Ezra. You will not fail" Danny spoke in a cold voice that you would be worthy of a Sith Lord. Then he turned to me and asked" Is there a secluded place in which I can meditate?"

Snapping out of my stupor I nod" You can use my quarters if you like" he nods back and leaves the room

None spoke for a moment and then Zeb admitted "I have never felt anything more terrifying in my life. Kanan, what is the kid?"

I sigh" I don't know anything more than he told us, which isn't much" I pause "Well, then we better think of a way to get Ezra out of prison, before Danny snaps our necks" I added the last part as a joke

 **Danny POV**

I make my way to Kanan's quarters and sit in a meditative position upon his meditation stand. I need to calm myself or I might end up doing something I regret. I have always been difficult since I arrived in this galaxy to keep my anger in check. I strongly believe that it has to do with the Dark Side of the force, though I've been getting better at controlling it and even blocking it completely. Luckily I have my training with Clockwork and the ghosts in the temple of Bu'alkaran'u'la that thought me to master my emotions and use anger and hate instead of letting them control me. The door opens and I see Kanan standing in the doorway. He moves so that he sits next to me

"I'm sorry" I mutter

"What for?" he asks surprised

"I should have been in more control of my emotions, especially my anger"

He cocks an eyebrow at me" Do you know what you drew upon in the cockpit?"He asks

"Yes, it was the Dark side of the Force, this usually doesn't happen and with my daily meditative sessions its improving" I say. Kanan just looked shocked. I guess that wasn't the response he was looking for.

"Do you know that your eyes changed color to red?"He asks

"Yes „I ask curiously, not knowing where this is headed

"When a Force sensitive fully embraces the darkness, their eyes change to golden. At that point there is no returning them to the path of the light." He said and I stare at him" What you did was something that I don't think even a Grand Master could do, not to mention that you did it without any help from anyone"

I shrug" It wasn't that difficult. Controlling your emotions were the first lesson thaurgt by the monks at the temple of Bu'alkaran'u'la, the ancient temple of the pyrochinetic masters. In there students are thought to control their anger and use it, channel it, bend it to their own purposes, but do not let it overpower them"

"I see, can you tell me more?" Kanan asked curiously

"Well there isn't much in the way of theory, practice is harder. You see, they believe that there is bought good and evil, light and darkness in all living beings. Light cannot exist without darkness and darkness cannot exist without light. To achive inner peace, you must find a balance between the light and dark within yourself"  
Kanan looked stunned "This is quite enlightening, the ancient Je'dai order that existed before it split between the sith and the Jedi was using a philosophy similar to yours, but it fell. Why didn't yours?"

"Ghosts have no age, they are immortal and as such the old masters are still in control. If you are found to threaten the balance, then they will try to bring you back to the path of balance, if not, then you are destroyed"

The ghost dropped out of hyperspace.

"We are approaching the Star Destroyer. Everybody, get to your positions" Hera said over the com

"Well, we'd better get moving" Kanan told me

 **-DP-STR-**

We arrived on the star destroyer and began to look around. Not a moment later Ezra comes out of a vent wearing a trooper helmet. Startled Zeb punched him

"First you ditch me then you pooch me!" Ezra shouted angrily

"How should I have known it was you, you were wearing a bucket!" replied Zeb

"Guys, not now!" I say to them, and my statement is reinforced when agent Kallus and a squad of storm troopers come out from behind a corner and starts shooting at us. We retreat, while firing our blasters. Then I feel pain. Everyone stopped firing and looked at the two scorch marks that were on my somac where the chest plate ends. I smirk under the helmet

"Really, is this all you have? Are you going to what, tickle me to death?" I couldn't help but chuckle

 **-DP-STR-**

Back on the Ghost I entered the cockpit with Ezra.

"Good, you're back, now could you tell us where to drop you off on Lothal?"Said Hera

I exchanged glances with Ezra. He nodded

"We're not going to Lothal. Mission's not done yet" I replied. And I could feel the confusion that the crew had. I look to Ezra and I nod to him

"Ever heard of the spice mines of Kessel? I overheard them talking that the wookies are to be delivered to spice mine K7"

"Slaver there don't last long" Sabine started" And for wookies born in the forest, it's a death sentence" Hera continued

"So are we going to save them or what?" Ezra asked with a grin

The crew shared a look and smiled back

 **Later on the Ghost**

I was alone with Ezra in the cargo hold of the Ghost. He dragged me there saying that he wanted to ask me something

"Ok, so what is it?"I ask

Ezra produces Kanan's holocron. I stared at him. This was unusual, but what was more unusual was the state of the holocron.

It was opened.

I let out a gasp and stagger back.

"I-I don't know what happened. One moment I was throwing this thing to the floor in frustration and the next I open my eyes to see it floating with its sides orbiting it and a hologram of a man named Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared saying something about the Jedi and the Force. Danny what does this mean?" Ezra said to me almost pleadingly.

Meanwhile I couldn't get my brain to function. My best friend, my brother opened a Jedi holocron, like I have hours prior. I knelt on one knee so that I could reach his eyelevel. I was a bit taller than Kanan, not by much, maybe a quarter of an inch.

"Ezra" he looks me in the eye, his blue eyes reminding me of my own, when I was still fully human" right now we cannot focus on this matter. After we save the wookies I promise that I will talk to Kanan about what this means, but right now we need to focus on the mission at hand" he turns his eyes to avoid mine. I grab his chin and turn his head until his eyes meet mine. To make it more serious I focus on drawing out my natural icy blue color and suppressing my ghostly green" we will get through this and remember, no matter what I will always support you and your choices" I give him a small smile and he smiles back. I release him and stand up to my full height, eyes returning to normal.

"Now, let's see what we can do about those wookies" Ezra said

 **-DP-STR-**

The extraction of the wookies went relatively well. Ezra was sent to undo their bindings and after they were free, they helped us. Unfortunately, the universe hates us, so agent Kallus decided to show up with a transport full of troops. We managed hold them off, but a small wookie child escaped and I was unable to get to him in time. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your point of view, Ezra picked up my recklessness and went after the wookie.

To save us, Kanan had to reveal that he was a Jedi, and with the confusion I managed to go after agent Kallus. I arrive just in time to see him leap an incredible distance over agent Kallus's head

"A master and a padawan, this is a most impressive find" he said. Ezra attempted to use his slingshot, but it was ineffective. The agent lined up to fire a shot

"Pull that trigger and you die" I said as I placed my blaster to the back of his head

"Drop it!" I commanded, and he did only to turn around and attempt to kick my blaster away.

I catch his leg with my other hand and I send him to the floor. Before he can get up I place my foot on his chest and begin to slowly apply pressure. He gasps and weasels. I finally decide that he has had enough and knock him out with a punch

"Need a ride?" I hear someone ask, and I wasn't surprised to see Kanan standing on the entrance ramp of the Ghost.

 **-DP-STR-**

The wookies disembarked from the Ghost. I believe it is time for the force sensitives to reconcile

"Kanan, Ezra, there is something we must talk about" everyone peaked up" alone" I added and the rest of the crew seemed to not like that much, especially Sabine. After everyone left I take off my helmet and nod to Ezra. He pulls out the holocron, still opened.

Kanan's eyes widen

"You opened it" was all he managed to say. He quickly regained his composure" Do you have any questions?" Kanan asked nervously

"What's the Force?" Ezra questioned

Kanan responded" The Force is an energy field that flows throw us, penetrates us, bind us and the galaxy together" he pauses "Ezra, Danny you are bought incredible powerful in the Force, and you are bought sucestebile to the Dark Side. I want to train you, if you'll allow it" he paused and looked us in the eye" If you wish I can train you bought to become Jedi"

Ezra turns to me" What do you think?" he asks

"I think" I say while extending my hand towards the holocron and opening it" that we should do it. Who knows what will become of us, but I can't say no and adventure" I say with a smile

Ezra smiles back and turns to Kanan" We would be happy to become your students, master"

The hologram of Obi-Wan Kenobi begins to play.

" _This is master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that bought our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi. Trust in the Force, do not return to the temple that time has passed and our future is uncertain. We will all be challenged, our thrust, our faith, our friendships, but we must persevere and in time a new hope will emerge. May the Force be with you… always"_

 **-DP-STR-**

 **A/N: Hello to you all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and yes, I know that I said that the next chapter will be in one month but I just couldn't stop myself. It also helps that I have most afternoons free but enough of that. Many of you have said that Danny and Ezra are a bit OC and to be honest that was my intention. One doesn't go through what Danny went through and remains the same happy go lucky kid, same goes with Ezra. I admit that the first chapter was a bit rushed, but don't worry I'll rewrite it if I get an idea of how to do that. Also Ezra acts like he does because of the experiences that he shaered with Danny. How they manage to build such a close bond will be revealed through flashbacks.**

 **Now to answer DP-Observant69 concern:** I am planning on making Danny a Mandalorian Jedi. Sabine will actually tech him the ways of her people because of their relationship. The armor I plan on it being explained through the fact that the High Prince of all Ghosts cannot go into battle without armor. Also his armor is made of a special alloy that even beats the material known as Mandalorian Iron. It also holds a few surprises.

 **Now onto other matters. I know this will come into play at a later date but I would like to know what kind of color will Danny's light saber be and also it would be nice if you could give me some pointers in the design. I'm thinking that Danny should have a cross-guard light saber (like the one Ezra finds on Malacor). Until next time.**


	3. Discontinued

**I know that most of you will be angry at me for doing this, but I can't continue this story. Chapter 3 has crashed and burned. While Chapter 2 was relatively good, Chapter 1, was a failure. I am sorry for discontinuing this story, but I do intend to make a rewrite of Phantom Rebel sometime in the future, possibly after I conclude The Last Ancient.**

 **Sincerely yours,**

 **Novus Maximus**


End file.
